


The Mission To Bring Lydia To Camp Half-Blood Because Her Demanding Poodle/Rottweiler/Hellhound Insists On It

by demi_god



Series: the demigod series [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Demigods, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demi_god/pseuds/demi_god
Summary: Stiles looks up, and Theo meets his brown eyes. This close, he can actually see the little gray specks around the ring of Stiles’s eyes - a trait that most children of Athena shares. It’s fascinating. “My mother gave it to me as a present for my first quest.”Theo doesn’t look away from him, “And you’re giving it to me?”“I’mlendingit to you,” Stiles corrects. “Foryourfirst quest.”•••a.k.a.Theo's First Quest
Relationships: Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Series: the demigod series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155698
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. before the quest

**Author's Note:**

> Original Tumblr post [here](https://voidstilesplease.tumblr.com/post/642385978958413824/the-mission-to-bring-lydia-to-camp-half-blood)
> 
> So, this is how Lydia came to Camp Half-Blood! Here's a little [backstory](https://voidstilesplease.tumblr.com/post/629837496766922752/not-all-monsters-do-monstrous-things-tw-demigod) for this daughter of Hecate! 
> 
> All links to back stories of few other demigods are available at the end notes of the part 1 of this series. :)

—

“Theo,”

Stiles’s voice makes the few people still puttering in cabin five turn to the source of the call. It’s not surprising that Theo’s siblings’ initial reactions are eyebrows shotting to their hairlines, pinched faces, and warning growls at Stiles’s unexpected - and rather _unwelcome_ \- presence in their territory.

The scornful behavior doesn’t discourage Stiles from lifting his chin and stepping further inside. After all, Stiles has always displayed impeccable guts. It’s one of the things that attracts him to Theo. And even with aggressive denials, Theo knows his cabin respects this quality from the children of Athena. Of course, it angers and provokes them first, but that’s a given. After three weeks in the camp, Theo can confirm that the lot from cabin six can come as intimidating even without trying.

A loud crunching noise disturbs the quiet tension in the cabin just as Stiles takes another step. The Athena boy pauses and looks down to find his feet partially inside a bag of flaming hot Doritos, open at the center of the package like a bowl. He quickly hops off it, looking appalled. “Why do you put food on the floor?”

One of Theo’s siblings sighs in annoyance as he picks up the tragedy that is his snack. He glares at Stiles, “I was doing push-ups when you came in - one chip per downward stroke. Do you know whose ass I had to kiss to get this?”

“I’d rather not,” Stiles deadpans, bobbing his head soberly, then turns to Theo. With pursed lips, he announces. “I wish to talk to Theo, please.”

A moment of silence follows the statement. Stiles remains in his pose, although Theo has noticed the clenching of his fists and tick of his jaw - the only indications that he is also as uncomfortable as everyone else in the room.

Finally, Fred steps away from a bunk post, crossing his arms. “I hope that wasn’t a request for us to exit our _own_ cabin, Stiles.”

Stiles slides his brown eyes to him, looking slightly desperate.

Fred’s head drops with a resigned sigh, “All right,” the councilor lets his arms fall. He picks up a helmet and turns to Theo’s siblings. “Cabin five except Theo, to the training grounds.”

Grudgingly, Theo’s siblings trickle out of the cabin, glowering at Stiles and muttering under their breaths. When Theo’s sibling, the one who lost his chips to Stiles’s foot, passes him, he sneers before going out. “You’re replacing my food, smart mouth.” Stiles only scowls back before giving an acknowledging nod to Fred behind him, along with an awkward murmured “Thanks.”

When everyone has left, Theo walks around the large wooden table meant for war plans (but the Ares cabin utilizes as monopoly area) that is separating the two demigods, and leans his lower body against it, crossing his arms and ankles, “So,” he begins, lips tugging on one side. “You accepted my invitation to come here after all, and now you got me alone in my cabin.” He splayed his arms open to gesture around them. “Whatever shall we do with all the available bunk beds, son of Athena?”

Theo’s grin broadens when heat quickly rises up Stiles’s face, turning his pale color into a pretty deep red. Theo observes in amusement as Stiles’s facial muscles contract. After a brief pause, Stiles narrows his eyes, grinding his teeth. “That’s _not_ why I’m here.”

Stiles takes out a sheathed knife from the holster around his hips, and Theo shifts in alarm, picturing the accuracy of Stiles’s aim. But Stiles only moves forward calmly, unsheathing the hunting knife and extending his hand to offer the weapon to Theo. Dubiously, Theo accepts and looks down to examine it.

Straightaway, Theo notices its lightness, and when he closes his fingers around its handle, he feels a low hum of power concentrating at the point of contact - a small vibration that feels as if the object is communicating with him. Theo brings it closer to run a finger to its shiny bronze blade, double-edged with slight curves and a threatening sharp tip. Unclenching his fingers, he transfers his attention to the silver handle where the engravings are a figure of an owl and the goddess Athena’s name in Greek. Theo looks up to Stiles, “This bears marks of Athena.”

Stiles nods. “Yes, and quite _literally_.” Stiles unconsciously moves closer to Theo to trace the etchings on the handle. The nearness immediately steals Theo’s scrutiny from the object in his hand to Stiles’s face. His eyes drop to the boy’s lips when Stiles starts explaining. “There is an actual Silver Drachma bound in the handle. My mother used to give these coins to her children, her chosen warriors, before the Second Giant War. As for the blade, it’s celestial bronze - it easily disperses a monster’s physical form back to Tartarus, but it can’t hurt a mortal.” Stiles looks up, and Theo meets his brown eyes. This close, he can actually see the little gray specks around the ring of Stiles’s eyes - a trait that most children of Athena shares. It’s fascinating. “My mother gave it to me as a present for my first quest.”

Theo doesn’t look away from him, “And you’re giving it to me?”

“I’m _lending_ it to you,” Stiles corrects. “For _your_ first quest.”

They spend a few seconds just staring at each other before Stiles remembers himself and averts his eyes, taking a few steps back and clearing his throat.

Theo straightens, wetting his lips to point out the obvious. “This is a weapon for the children of Athena, though. What use is this to me?”

Stiles nods, rubbing his pink cheeks, choosing to lock his vision on the knife. “It is, first and foremost, a possession of Athena. But it’s forged to manifest its power to any demigod who has telekinetic control over any weapon.” When his statement meets dead silence, Stiles looks up to find Theo frowning in confusion. He rolls his eyes, “It means it blesses any child of War. Athena, Ares, Minerva, Mars, Bellona.”

Slowly, Theo nods, considering it explains why he can feel the weapon’s power under his skin. He looks down to the knife again in contemplative silence. Theo recognizes that the gesture is kind, but the timing of Stiles volunteering to come with Theo in his first quest and even lending him a weapon is suspiciously right after the boy knowing about the reason for Theo’s wrath on the cyclops half-brother of the Hales.

“This is why I hesitated to tell you about the cyclops,” Theo tells him, raising his head. “I don’t want your pity.”

A hard expression crosses Stiles’s face, “This is not pity, Theo.” Stiles replies. “This is an apology. For Capture the Flag, for the week of hostility following that, for all that I’ve said to you.”

Theo shrugs casually, “I get it. You only want to protect the cyclops.”

“I do,” Stiles nods earnestly. “But I’m still sorry.”

After another period of wordless communication where Stiles tries to convey his sincerity through an intense look, Theo laughs, dissipating the charged atmosphere. “You never thought you’d say that to a child of Ares, did you?”

Stiles scoffs, his stance relaxing. “Don’t get used to it.”

Theo grins, closing their distance again with a couple of steps. “So?”

Stiles’s eyes shortly flicker down to Theo’s lips, swallowing when he says. “So, I’ll meet you in Half-Blood Hill with the hellhound in three hours - sunset, when it’s safe for shadow-travel. Then, we save a demigod.”

Theo’s lips twitch playfully, “Are you sure you don’t want to stay?”

Stiles’s response is to hit him square in the chest with the knife’s sheath before marching out of the cabin with a teasing edge to his smile.

~•~


	2. the quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hoarse grunting puts his scrutiny back to the beast. It’s a boar, about twelve feet tall, with massive tusks, stiff bristles, and red-glowing eyes. Theo doesn’t have much time to study it as it opens its mouth, electricity crackling from inside and ready to zap Stiles where he stands.
> 
> “ _Stiles_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to Tumblr](https://voidstilesplease.tumblr.com/post/642486104638029824/the-mission-to-bring-lydia-to-camp-half-blood)
> 
> So, it's part two of Theo's first quest!

—

Three hours later, Fred walks Theo to Half-Blood Hill, where Stiles, Chiron, the son of Hades and only occupant of cabin thirteen, Liam, and the giant hellhound, wait for him. The sunset was minutes ago, and the sky around Long Island is with a soft pink and orange glow, the forest already dimming. When the hellhound catches a whiff of his smell from a good twenty meters distance up the hill, its ears perk up, and its head turns in Theo’s direction. He wags his tail back-and-forth and gives a loud, happy bark as it races down the slope to Theo.

Theo falters in a slight panic, but he’s unable to plant his feet hard enough when the giant dog leaps to him and brings them sprawling to the ground. Theo grunts on impact, the weapon that is slung to his back digging on his spine. He turns his face to the side as the dog begins licking his face and bathing him in hellhound saliva. When it’s satisfied, it pulls away to bark down on him, moving its body off of Theo only to tug on the strap of his leather sword-sheath around his chest with its teeth.

“Yes, _yes_ , you infernal dog,” Theo grits out, pushing at the animal’s face as he sits up. “We’re already going, aren’t we?”

Theo doesn’t even understand why the hellhound seems taken with him - he’s never owned a single dog in his life. He certainly doesn’t have a dog-lover aura. In fact, canines used to growl and bare their teeth at him when he passes them by on the streets like he’s offended them by existing.

So, three days ago, when the giant rottweiler appeared in the camp, hounding at everyone until it saw Theo and proceeded to hound at _him_ exclusively, well, Theo didn’t take it well. He was already cross with the presence of a murdering one-eyed monster among them. Then a massive, crazy dog added to his ire - well, he almost chopped a limb off with a machete that materialized in his hand out of nowhere if Liam hadn’t interfered and called off the hellhound.

When it calmed down, it still didn’t stop pestering Theo and everyone at camp, only more subdued this time. It didn’t appear to be from the underworld to deliver a message, nor was it truly hostile to anybody. So, Liam spent time with the hellhound to try and coax information from it; its purpose, intention - through some underworld mind-reading, zoolinguistic mojo, perhaps, that, frankly, Theo doesn’t want to know the inner workings of. Some demigods just have the ability to communicate with animals. Children of Ares can talk to vultures, apparently, though Theo’s never tried it.

Anyway, after an entire evening of bonding, Liam claimed that the hellhound is protecting a demigod and that she’s in danger from monsters. Chiron authorized Theo’s first quest since the beast was adamant about sticking with him - barking and rubbing at Theo and licking his hair until it puffed in disarray. The only question was his company. Logically, the answer would have been Liam since he’s a son of Hades, and hellhounds are basically their house pets. But when Stiles steps forward to volunteer, Theo didn’t even think twice and accepted.

Stiles had shadow-traveled with Liam before on his first quest, so he already knows what to expect to keep his equilibrium in the dizzying method of travel, and, well, Theo is comfortable with him. And Stiles is a skilled demigod, so the likelihood of the quest being a successful one is less questionable.

And now, they’re minutes before Theo’s first quest commences.

“Hey,” Stiles greets him when Theo reaches the magical boundary of Camp Half-Blood. Peleus is sleeping a few meters away, tail and body twined around the pine tree where the Golden Fleece lay. Fred nods to him in encouragement, leaving him alone with the son of Athena. Stiles squints his eyes, looking at Theo’s head with a strange expression. “You had a haircut.”

Theo’s hands come up to touch the buzzed sides of his head, then the stylish quiff on top. He convinced Fred to give him a cut before his quest to avoid any more embarrassing dog-licked hair. Theo thinks the new style looks good on him, actually. His hand falls, smiling at Stiles. “Do you like it?”

Stiles seems taken aback by the question. He clears his throat, cheeks tinging slightly. “I mean, the long hair is okay, you know,” he rambles. “Like, the falling fringe. It looked soft But, um,” he runs his observant eyes over his head again, nodding, a finger flailing up in gesture, “That works, too.”

Theo grins, enjoying the attention. “I’m glad you think so. Maybe I can talk you into staying in cabin five next time.”

Stiles throws him a deadpan look, but the little twitch on his lips break the facade. He rolls his eyes, turning around. “Come on,” he says, walking to Chiron and Liam, who’s petting the hellhound and murmuring things to it. “We still have a demigod to fetch.”

•••

Theo does not recommend shadow-traveling.

Yes, it’s quick, it’s efficient, but it also makes your stomach leave your body at the sudden space-defying lurch and land in 0.2 seconds flat. He’s lucky not to have thrown up on Stiles and lose all his cookie points, but he definitely almost went there.

When the hellhound lands, Stiles hops off unaffected, while Theo tries to remember his name. It takes him a few seconds to gather his bearings and shake the black spots dancing in his vision. By then, the hellhound has already torn through the porch of a house. And Stiles - Theo blinks - is rolling away from another giant vicious animal - this time a pig.

It’s happening so fast, but seeing Stiles fighting an actual monster wakes his senses altogether. He only has a few seconds to assess their surrounding: they’re in a residential area, a wide lawn specifically, the entrance to a two-story house just a short distance away, and the brick gate on one side is smashed in behemoth-shaped rubble.

A hoarse grunting puts his scrutiny back to the beast. It’s a boar, about twelve feet tall, with massive tusks, stiff bristles, and red-glowing eyes. Theo doesn’t have much time to study it as it opens its mouth, electricity crackling from inside and ready to zap Stiles where he stands.

“ _Stiles_!”

The son of Athena reaches around his back for his aegis shield just in time for the lightning strike. The near-promixity attack throws Stiles a few meters backwards, hitting an opposite brick wall that immediately cracks in contact.

The boar grunts again, mouth foaming and preparing to pulverize and finish a demigod.

Theo’s about to run to Stiles when the boy grunts, shaking his head sharply. “Just pierce its hide with the celestial bronze!” he instructs, gritting his teeth in pain.

Theo has no time to argue as the boar starts leaping forward to Stiles and his reflexes kick in. With adrenaline he never knew before, he unsheaths the knife from his side with an expert flair and charges the boar, screaming.

•••

Amazingly, all it took was one well-aimed thrust, and the colossal pig breaks into fragments in front of them like a piñata. In a matter of seconds, all that’s left of it are its long ivory tusks. Theo stares at the space where the monster is previously poised for attack, then down to the cluttering tusks, sweating and heaving.

“Spoils of war,” Stiles says, wincing as he stands. “They’re yours.”

Theo turns to gape at Stiles, still catching his breath. “How did you know it would be that easy?”

Putting back the shield behind him, Stiles moves forward, limping slightly, dirty and his hair a little singed, but his eyes are wide and alight. He grins, wiping soot from his mouth. He’s even more attractive like this. “It’s a Calydonian Boar, an ancient monster. Atalanta defeated it first by piercing it with a simple arrow. Its skin is nothing special like the Nemean Lion. The only thing to watch out for is the lightning it emits through its mouth.”

Theo looks at the blade in his hand, the bronze covered in green slick. Laughter starts bubbling in his chest as his head wraps around the events of the last few minutes. He just killed a monster. He defeated a monster!

He feels Stiles beside him, laying a hand on his shoulder, smiling at him. He’s sure he mirrors the elated expression. “Well done, son of Ares.”

Theo would’ve kissed Stiles, consequences be damned, out of euphoria if not for the familiar sound of barking behind him. They both turn to find the hellhound standing on the lawn with a red-haired girl in tow. She looks around at the destruction, then to the demigods, scared and a little shaky.

Stiles steps forward, raising his hands in a placating manner, as Theo wipes the slick from his blade and puts it back in its sheath.

“It’s okay,” Stiles says. “We came to help you.”

“You destroyed my lawn.” The girl replies, trying to hide behind her giant dog. The hellhound wags its tails.

“Well,” Stiles wets his lips. “We had to fight the monster.”

That catches her attention, “You can see them?” At Stiles’s nod, she continues. “Do you see the ghosts, too? Hear them whisper?”

“Um, no,” Stiles replies, blinking. “Just the monsters. It’s probably an ability you inherited from your godly parent. You could be a daughter of Hades since you own a hellhound and can, apparently, see and hear ghosts.”

The girl only stares at Stiles like he’s grown a second head.

“Look, we’ll explain everything to you. You have to trust us,” Stiles points at the dog. “Your hellhound came to our camp so that we can come for you.”

The girl looks at her dog then, petting its black fur. The dog rubs its nose on her side in response. Finally, the girl purses her lips and turns to them again. She licks her lips and says hesitantly, “I’m Lydia.”

Stiles is visibly relieved. He gives the girl an assuring smile, “And I’m Stiles,” he points at Theo beside him. “This is Theo. We-”

Lydia cuts her off, eyes sliding to Theo in surprise. “ _You’re_ Theo?” She asks, sounding breathless and in disbelief.

Theo frowns at the sudden shift of attention. He crosses his arms self-consciously and answers in a gruff voice. “Yes,”

Lydia shakes her head, fingers coming up to touch her open mouth. “I can’t believe it. You’re actually here,” she murmurs more to herself. The hellhound nudges her side in comfort. Absently, she rubs the dog’s ears while giving Theo a sympathetic look. It’s beginning to irritate Theo, and as he prepares to snap on her, she tells him somberly:

“Your sister has a message.”

~•~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never fought a Calydonian Boar before, so I apologize for its quick defeat by my heroes. I just want them to have an easy life, for once.


End file.
